A Boy and His Pokemon The Legacy of Todd
by Versatz
Summary: A young boy named Todd, looking to make a name for himself in the Pokemon world, begins his adventure in Johto where he encounters many rivals, making friends and enemies. R&R! Flame me if you wish to. This is my first story.
1. The Very Beginning: New Bark Town!

Chapter 1 - The Very Beginning: New Bark Town

Todd got out of bed to a sunlight filled room. His computer lay on the desk, beeping to tell him about his new mail. His PS3 sat in the corner just as he left it last night after completing Final Fantasy XIII for the third time. Over in his bookshelf was stocked full of comics, how-to books in the Pokemon world, and the training guides he's been using to train his Pokemon. That reminded him, today is is 12th birthday and today he'll start his journey. He told himself that he didn't choose to stay home instead and train half a year for nothing. Today was the day, he would enter the Johto world, full of mysteries, surprises and most of all, memories with the Pokemon that he's known for half a year.

On Todd's tenth birthday, when asked by Professor Cedar, who took over after Professor Elm's journey to Sinnoh to research all the new Pokemon with Professor Oak, said that he would rather spend time getting to know a team he will catch himself. He told the Professor that the primary objective is to teach his Pokémon the most unexpected moves; moves they could not learn naturally, and even though they will suffer level-wise, they will still have perfect move sets. All the species would be found within his hometown, and he would start with his Bulbasaur, his graduation present, and his Dratini, which washed up on the shore of New Bark from the coast at the east. They would be the first of their species to do that. So he did; days on end, he spent training team. Now he picked up the 6 Poké Balls off his table. "Yeah, I'm ready" he thought.

Todd got out of bed to notice that his mom had already mopped the floor. This afternoon everybody in New Bark would gather by their house to celebrate a send-off party, in which Todd would showcase the fruits of his labor. It was time to show the crowd what kind of moves he was teaching his team. So his lineup was:

Houndour lv 5

-Flamethrower, Crunch, Sunny Day, Solarbeam

Poliwag lv 5

-Cross Chop, Surf, Ice Beam, Strength

Bulbasaur lv 5 (he got this as his graduation present)

-Razor leaf, Toxic, Sleep Powder, Sludge Bomb

Nidoran (female) lv 5

-Body Slam, Rock Slide, Iron Tail, Earthquake

Dratini lv 5

-Thunderbolt, Dragon Claw, Fly, Aerial Ace

Abra lv 5

-Psybeam, Calm Mind, Shadow Ball, Recover

So, now rather than drawing attention to his team, Todd is a tall strong boy. He had spiky black hair and a bandanna worn around his forehead. His clothes were simple, normally consisting of 2 or less colors. Today he had picked his favorite, white and blue trimmed shirt. He had jeans, along with an assortment of khakis, shorts and cargos. Also, as for his character, Todd was one who preferred beatdown style battling to strategy. He admitted that strategy is, yes, important, and a little bit is good, but taking out your opponent as fast as possible will eliminate any complications that may arise.

He changed into his clothes, sighed and belted his Pokemon, and jumped down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Mom!" said Todd

"Morning Todd! There's some toast for a quick breakfast so you can warm up outside" said Mom "Dad is taking Brissy to school again and he's heading for his new job at the Radio Tower in Goldenrod."

"Thanks Mom!" thanked Todd

He wolfed down his toast and milk and apple and left for the route outside New Bark. He threw the first Poké Ball, marked with a Fire sticker, into the air. A small dog with a red belly and a silver striped back popped out.

"Alright Houndour, today is our big day! So let's put some energy into this warm up!"

Houndour nodded coolly and began training. So went all the Pokemon until Todd called a halt. "Let's go back for some breakfast guys!"

They left back for the house and headed to the back yard which was already decorated. There were 4 balloons tied to each corner of the fence and tables set out. Also, the middle of the yard was dominated by a small battlefield. Todd sat down in his favorite corner with his Pokemon He fed them their favorite foods. For Houdour, a slice of turkey, for Poliwag, seaweed, for Bulbasaur, honey on a stick, for Nidoran, just some Pokéchow, for Dratini, a ham and cheese sandwich, for Abra, Todd's brainwaves.

As soon as they were finished, Todd retreated them to their Poké Balls. He left for his room and grabbed his swimming things so that he could go to the water to the east of his house and give his Pokemon a good bath. As soon as he got there, however, there was a battle going on.

Rattata was holding it out against a Pidgey. Todd whipped out his Battle Scanner, given to him by Dad. It is supposed to scan the real life battles and put them in graphics that show the Pokémon which have unique sprites, animation for their moves, and most useful of all, a health bar that is designed to track how close your and your opponent's Pokémon are to fainting. Rattata tackled Pidgey. and knocked it out. Todd felt a sudden spark to battle.

"Hey, you with the Rattata, whats your name?" asked Todd

"Yeah, my name's Brian." said Brian "You wanna battle?"

"Yeah, let's rumble!"

Brian called out a Rattata. But Todd wasn't worried, all it could do was Tackle. So Todd decided to toy with him for a while. He called out his Nidoran. Now you must remember that Todd taught them the moves they didn't know before.

Rattata, due to having more speed, charged at Nidoran, but Todd could only see Rattata Tackle his Nidoran. Nidoran dodged quite deftly.

"Now! Nidoran! Use Iron Tail!" commanded Todd

"Iron Tail??!!!" Brian was amazed and perplexed.

Rattata was knocked out in one swift, silver blow. So Brian called out his Cyndaquil.

"I don't know much about Pokemon, but I know that Iron Tail means a steel Pokemon! Go Cyndaquil use Ember!"

Nidoran was hit. It wasn't a very heavy hit, because Nidoran's health bar (on the Scanner) only went down 2 hp, due to Nidoran's high defense. Brian gaped. He had never seen so tough a Pokemon Todd decided he'd toyed enough. He switched Nidoran with Houndour. Brian only opened his mouth wider. Houndour dealt a quick Crunch attack and Cyndaquil was finished.

"How..What?...Where?...When?" said an amazed Brian

"Speed is of the essence. Speed and Power. They will lead you to victory." Todd patted Houndour on his head and retreated it.

He went back to his house to see some people had already arrive, the kids raring to battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Party: Todd Meets His Match!

DISCLAIMER: All Pokémon, places, items, people etc. are owned by Nintendo and Nintendo of America. Only the characters are my own creation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - The Party: Todd meets his match!

Todd saw there were people gathered in the backyard and when he got to his room, he saw a few kids digging through his bookshelf, reading his training guides.

"Hey, kids, thanks for stopping by, but why don't you go to the backyard? They may be having a battle down there."

"A BATTLE??!!" they said in unison

They rushed downstairs and Todd was left with his Pokemon for a few minutes, until Brissy, his sister, knocked and entered. She was a slender girl, the same age as Todd, and having her own Pokémon, her prized Blissey, her namesake. She had hair that reached down half of back and she loved to twirl and spin it around. She did a pirouette and sat down with Todd.

"Hey, a battle just finished down there. There was a guy named Brad, and he was looking for you because all the other people only brought Rattatas and other useless stuff like that." said Brissy.

Todd sighed and left for the backyard. He was met by a roaring applause. Dad put down his champagne and welcomed Todd to the party. As he was making introductions,

"And this is Mr. Theodore, the head of the Radio Tower. I met him today"

"Hello Mr Theo-"

"You! Todd! Battle ME!!!"

A boy, 12 years old, came at Todd. He couldn't be wearing anything more to suggest he was a hip hop fan. He wore a heavy chain necklace with a dollar sign at the end, and a dog tag. He had a T-shirt that said: COME AND BITE ME and he wore his jeans below the crotch. Also, his shoes were the size of Todd's Poliwag and he wore a bandanna under his cap which was turned the other way. Mr. Theodore left for the caviar.

"Ah, Todd, this is Brad. I saw him battling another trainer and I thought to bring him to the party."

"Hey Brad, how do you?"

"CUT THE CRAP!!! BATTLE MEE!!!"

Todd sighed and his dad had clearly left both of them alone. So they headed to the battlefield. As they took their places, all the heads were turned. Dad had stopped looking for his champagne, Mom stopped chatting, and Brissy found a spot near the field.

The grass whistled and they began. Todd sent out Nidoran and whipped out his battle scanner, Brad sent out a Bulbasaur. It was level 5.

Todd initiated the attack by commanding Nidoran to use Iron Tail. It was super effective and Bulbasaur was taken aback. Brad however, only kept battling. Bulbasaur used Leech Seed. "A queer move" thought Todd, who was only used to the beatdown styles of past trainers. Anyway, Nidoran attacked with a final Iron Tail and knocked out his Bulbasaur. Next came out a level 5 Charmander.

Charmander dealt a swift Ember attack and knocked out Nidoran in one hit. Todd was amazed. Who was this Brad? But that wasn't the time for that. If Charmander could knock out Nidoran in one hit, then Todd needed to take out his big guns.

"Go Poliwag!" shouted Todd. A small blue tadpole with a swirl on its belly appeared. It was raring to go. But Poliwag was already under threat, due to the aftereffects of a lingering Leech Seed. Todd, however, paid no attention.

"Attack! Use Surf!" A mounting tidal wave smashed Charmander and left him lying on the ground. Todd became satisfied and stepped back a bit. According to the Scanner, Brad had only one Pokemon left, and according to Todd, he believed that it would be a Water Type.

His hypothesis was correct. Out came a burly level 5 Squirtle with a very shiny shell. It was clear that this is Brad's best Pokemon. Todd took no chances. He retreated Poliwag and sent out Dratini. It was also level 5.

"URAAHH!! Dratini! Thunderbolt!!!" Dratini's chakra point (the dot on its head) glowed with electricity and shocked the Squirtle to no end. As a last resort of defense, Squirtle used Withdraw as Thunderbolt shocked on. On the Scanner, Squirtle had been reduced to the red area. Squirtle popped out again and initiated a fierce Water Gun attack aimed at Dratini's chakra point. It got a critical hit. He couldn't tell the difference between Dratini's screams of pain and Brad's screams of yes.

Todd had no choice. Dratini had also been reduced to the red zone, and was retreated. So Todd sent out Bulbasaur. He had Bulbasaur deal a Razor Leaf to finish the battle. Brad fell to his knees. After a loud wave of applause, Todd made a speech. At least, he tried to.

"Thank you all, for coming to my leaving party-" Todd was budged off by Brad

"FROM THIS DAY ON!! YOU ARE MY RIVAL TODD!!" shouted Brad.

Todd regained his position.

"As I was saying. Thank you all for coming and I wish the best of luck to you all, and especially those aspiring to become trainers. Thank you all again." He took a quick bow and left for his room.

His Dad came in moments later.

"That was some victory you had with Brad back there. Now, I know it's not polite, but I think you should be going before anybody notices!" said Dad with a smirk

Todd lit up and then grabbed his bag.

"Bye Dad, help me say bye to Mom and Brissy! I'll be coming home often!" said Todd

"See ya, champ!"

Todd dashed down the stairs, left the note for his mother, patted Blissey on the head and sprinted out the door. He headed to the route where he always trained, for he was finally beginning his journey after half a year of hard work. It was still early afternoon, having eaten his fill at the party.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Cherrygrove City: Todd's Orientation!

DISCLAIMER: All Pokémon, places, items, people etc. are owned by Nintendo and Nintendo of America. Only the characters are my own creation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTE: From now on, I'll post Todd's lineup at the beginning of each chapter

Todd's Lineup:

Houndour 15

-Flamethrower, Crunch, Sunny Day, Solarbeam

Poliwag 15

-Cross Chop, Surf, Ice Beam, Strength

Dratini 15

-Thunderbolt, Dragon Claw, Fly, Wing Attack

Abra 15

-Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Recover, Calm Mind

Bulbasaur 15

-Razor Leaf, Toxic, Sleep Powder, Sludge Bomb

Nidoran 15

-Body Slam, Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Earthquake

Chapter 3: Cherrygrove City - Todd's orientation!

Todd emerges from Route 29 with scratches and blisters all over. His ankles are sore and his Pokémon are weary as well. Clearly the first experience for him wasn't comfortable. What's more disappointing, he hadn't met a single trainer along the way.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and trudged on. At the entrance to a town, he saw an old man gazing up at the sky and wondered what he could be looking for. He decided to chance a question.

"Excuse me, old man, could you tell me where I am and what's in this town?"

"Gladly, traveller. Are you a Pokémon trainer?" Todd nodded and the old man said "Good. Follow me."

Todd followed the old man around as he showed Todd the Pokémon Center, the Mart, the lake, and his house.

"Here, have this. It's a Pokégear, as a reward for the first one to listen to me. It will tell you the time, show you a map, even act as a radio and a cell phone! It is very useful to most trainers. "

"Thank you" said Todd.

He examined the Pokégear and saw the 4 slots at the top. Two of them were full. When he turned it on, he had a cell phone and clock. Magically, his parent's, Brissy's and Professor Cedar's phone number were already installed. The Old Man gave him another chip that Todd inserted. It was a map. He could check where he was at any time, and give him names of the cities he would visit. There was also a smaller map, if he chose to access it , for each town, showing Pokémon Centers and Marts and other buildings.

Todd thanked the man again and, now dropping out of sheer exhaustion, headed for the Pokémon center where he spent the night.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning, he called his family and Professor Cedar.

"Morning Dad. I got a Pokégear from an old man in, what was it again? Oh yeah, Cherrygrove City. I'm currently at the Pokémon center and I'm doing fine except for a few cuts." Then, Todd wished he brought bandages.

He looked out the window and saw a kid dressed in a black shirt and jeans the were worn below the crotch...

Todd grabbed his now healed Pokémon and rushed downstairs, raring for another battle with Brad but Brad had taken off. He headed back into the Pokémon Center and sat down on his bed. He counted his money, fed his Pokémon ("I'm sorry Houndour, we're running out of turkey." at which Houndour barked loudly)grabbed his things, wiped his Pokégear, brushed his teeth, took a shower and left the Pokémon Center in a flurrying rush. Along the way out of town, he stopped at the Mart.

"I wonder what they sell?"

Todd went in and took in the surroundings. He was standing in a convience store-like area with shelves stocked full of trainers items and first aid items. There were shelves with food, shelves with Pokéballs (not that he needed them, he had the team he wanted) with Potions, Antidotes, Paralyz Heals, Burn Heals, although he didn't know which were which, but he did know what they did. Even different Soft Drinks were stored in a freezer in a corner near the storeroom door. He went up to the counter and asked what the different item looked like. His guides described the properties, but never showed any pictures. Todd had a realization that some of the guides were hilariously short-sighted. They never described how rare or common a certain Pokémon was, not even showing the most important items of a trainer's bag. After learning the difference between Paralyz Heals and Antidotes (Antidotes are pink, Paralyz Heals are yellow.) he bought a few of the much needed items including a few Pokéballs just in case he ran into a very rare Pokémon.

He left the shop and headed north, into Route 30 to see trainers standing around turning their heads here and there. Todd heard an unexpected shout.

"Hey you! Yeah you! The kid with the spiky hair! You wanna battle?"

Todd wheeled around and smirked. This was going to be fun. Todd accepted and they launched into battle mode. He now found a very suave way to pull out his Battle Scanner and did so, to the approval of the boy across the field. The boy sent out a simple Sentret, level 10. Not a match for Todd's Pokémon surely, and with Todd's style of battle, this boy and his 4 Pokémon (Todd checked the Scanner just to make sure) were going to go down. Todd started it out with Abra, a Pokémon he hadn't used since yesterday's warm up. Abra gave a short yawn and stood up.

Sentret looked puzzled at Todd's choice of starting offense, but the boy nonchalantly told Sentret to Tackle away. Todd's strategy sense, no matter how feeble, went off at this point. He had Abra use Calm Mind on the spot, as a building block for later attacks. Abra took a good hit, well into the yellow zone, but he survived, and that was all that mattered to Todd. Abra initiated this turn by attacking with a well deserved Psybeam which knocked out Sentret. It was retreated and replaced with a Rattata, level 12. Todd speculated that this boy's main type of offense is normal types, and switched out his Abra for his Poliwag. Poliwag had 10 Cross Chops at his disposal, and he was going to take full advantage of it. However, things changed dramatically when the boy, seeing his obvious mistake in choice of types, switched his Rattata for a small, innocent looking Pikachu. On the Battle Scanner, it read level 15. Todd knew that switching was only going to waste time and therefore initiated a Strength attack. Pikachu dodged with its high speed and Thundershocked Poliwag. It fell down lifeless.

Poliwag was retreated. Todd was worried now. He had no defense against Pikachu except Nidoran, which knew Earthquake, but the chances of Pikachu knocking it out were high as well. There was no chance to take except that one. So Nidoran was called out.

Nidoran glared at the Pikachu however menacingly as possible and Pikachu reciprocated. Nidoran jumped up high, and pounded the ground, causing a massive Earthquake and knocked the little mouse out and off the field. Now, the nameless boy had two Pokémon, one of which Todd knew was a Rattata.

To Todd's surprise, Rattata made a comeback. Todd took this chance to attack it with an Iron Tail, knocking it out. Now, only the last Pokémon remained. The ball hit the ground and out came a Machop. Machop was a fighting type, which could easily take down a poison type Nidoran. But Nidoran had attacks to beat it. It all came down to which Pokémon was faster now. Nidoran immediately began another Iron Tail, but Machop hit it before its jump with a short, fast Low Kick attack. The boy was happy at his moment of victory but it soon vanished as Todd coolly called his Abra back out. Abra saw his opponent and smiled, preparing itself for a final Psybeam attack. However, Machop Bulked itself Up and flexed it's muscles, raising its Attack and Defense. (Todd discovered the feature which allows you to check stats!) As Abra did perform a Psybeam blast at Machop, it instantaneously knocked Abra out with an outstanding Mega Punch attack, coupled by the Bulk Up performed last turn. Now, Todd had to resort to his second alternative. Use Flying Attacks. As that though ran through Todd's head like a marquee, Todd reflexively picked Dratini's ball and threw it into the air.

Out came Dratini, that little rare dragon that washed fatefully upon the New Bark shore. It was raring to go, after experiencing that terrible defeat at the hands of Brad's Squirtle. When Todd gave and order for it to use Aerial Ace, Dratini striked out in sheer anger, Aced Machop and caused him to fall to finally fall to the ground, twitching and out of energy.

"That was a good battle! What's your name?" said Todd, in all the sincerity he could muster. For all it was, it was probably less than appreciated. His sportsmanship was beginning to wear down because of the amount of new trainers he had fought.

The boy spat and bumped into Todd as he headed to Cherrygrove City.

Todd was tired as well, and saw a house up north. He paced his way through the grass, encountering a Pokémon or two but was basically unharmed. When he entered, there were two men. One in a lab coat, sitting near a computer and a pile of wires, one in more casual dress sitting at the sofa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
